This Is Our Revolution!
by KeiAlways
Summary: Years after the arrancars have been defeated and Ichigo Kurosaki is dead, Grimmjow's legacy comes back to haunt the Soul Society! Can the descendants of the original Soul Reapers and Humans who fought Aizen defeat this new enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Bleach: **-This Is Our Revolution- -**

Chapter 1:_ To Those Who Have Wings_

6 women sat around a table, drinking tea and exchanging stories. One woman was extremely pregnant, with shimmering eyes. The women to either side of her both had dark skin, though one had dark hair and cattish features, while the other had a youthful appearance and strikingly bright blue hair with her yellow eyes. To her side was an angry looking bespectacled woman with very tan skin and strangely burgundy hair. The women that completed the circle were very different in looks; one was a vivacious, strawberry-blonde bombshell, while the other was a very small youthful-looking woman with black hair that curled in at the base of her neck and then sprouted outward. The women were all very different, but they talked and laughed like only the oldest of friends can, at ease and happy.

"How long has it been, Yoruichi-san? I haven't seen you in ages!" The buxom blonde giggled toward the catty dark woman seated near her. She laughed as well.

"It certainly has been a long time, Rangiku. You look well. You all look well!" Yoruichi purred. To her right, the woman whose eyes shimmered crystal in her pregnancy, rubbed her swollen belly.

"I certainly must look unwell! I must look like a cow to you, Yoruichi-sama. You were so small when you had your children." It was clear that the cat-like one, Yoruichi, was well respected among the little gathering, but she bowed her head to her pregnant companion.

"Not at all, _Captain Matsumoto._" She stressed the new title with a giggle, and her friend blushed. "I was pretty big too, Rini-Chan. So what's it like to be a captain?"

"It's pretty nice." Rin admitted, rubbing her belly again. The smallest woman in the group, whose big eyes shone with spirit, spoke up.

"Soo, who's the lucky daddy?" It was the question everyone was waiting for. Captain Shaorin Matsumoto's husband Uryuu Ishida had left her long ago, disappearing into the night and never seen again, leaving a note of farewell to his wife. Rin rubbed her stomach and looked down, not wanting to answer.

Rin's sister Rangiku, the tan blonde who first spoke, didn't even know who the father was. Everyone waited patiently for the answer.

But just as Captain Shaorin opened her mouth to speak, a knock came at the door, and in walked Rin's lieutenant, Yui Sendo. The small sandy-blonde girl looked very solemn.

"Captain Matsumoto," She announced. "I have terrible news. It's very, very important!" Rin sighed.

"I assume this cannot wait?"

"No ma'am. It can't." Another sigh.

"Very well. What is it, Yui?" Rin's brave lieutenant took a deep breath.

"An Arrancar attack on the 12th division's barracks ended just a while ago. They're back. And this time, they have _wings.__"_


	2. Chapter 2

A tall, empty palace stood tall in the midst of the Hueco Mundo deserts. What was once a proud fortress was now but an empty castle, at this moment filled with the pattering of excited feet as two young girls, no more than 17, ran through the intricate mazes to get to the Throne Room.

The two girls threw the door open, revealing a regal woman lounging in a tall throne, fit for a Queen. She smiled at the two.

"Report, Utsuku, Shiki?" She asked. The two girls, Utsuku and Shiki, ran up and crawled onto her lap, flawlessly executing the huge leap like it was child's play.

"It went perfectly, Mother! Everything happened exactly like you and Suiginto said!" One exclaimed, pieces of her turquoise-blue hair falling into her eyes a bit. Her twin sister Shiki nodded while a tall young man entered the room after them. He grinned.

"Having sisters sure is a lot of work. I can barely keep up with them, Mother!" He joked.

"Suiginto!" His twin sisters said in unison. Their mother smiled again.

"You all did very well. You did make sure to attack the 10th or 4th barracks, did you not?" All three went silent. "Utsuku! Shiki!" The beautiful woman exclaimed.

"We hit the barracks of the 12th division. I'm sorry mother." Suiginto explained. His mother sighed.

"Well, I think you got your point across." The woman smiled at her three children, and allowed her magnificent, angel-like wings to spread out, watching as her son and daughters did the same with their own feathered appendages, Suiginto having two of his own and the twins having one each on opposite sides.

"Soon again, those dreaded Soul Reapers will know true pain like your father and I did at their hands!


	3. Chapter 3

The room where 6 women had gathered for tea and joyful chattering went completely silent, until finally the touchy, tan red-head stopped choking on her tea.

"_What_ did you just say?" The woman, named Kiako, shouted, standing up incredulously. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" Rin was wide-eyed, her words gone and no sound making its way from her lips. Yui Sendo bowed her head.

"It's no joke. 2 female Arrancars and one male Arrancar made an attack on the 12th division's barracks. We have some casualties and multiple injuries. The two females appeared to be very in sync, and each had one wing. The male appeared to be the leader, and he had two wings growing out of his back. That's all we have so far, Captain Matsumoto, Lieutenant Kuchiki, Lieutenant Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Abarai." She nodded to 4 of the women in turn, calling them by their titles. The only two without were the dark women, Yoruichi and to the other side of Captain Rin, the young-looking, blue-haired Koseida. Koseida had never had one of these titles, and Yoruichi had lost her status as Captain of the 2nd Division long, long ago. All listed nodded back to Lieutenant Yui Sendo, and she left, her hand shaking as she started to close the door, before Rin called out to her.

"Yui," She called gently. "Is Hoshi alright?" Yui's fist clenched and she kept her back turned to hide her tears.

"No," She answered her captain, "He was one of the casualties." And she ran from the room. All the remaining women looked at Rin, who was rubbing her swollen stomach sadly.

"Yui's brother." She explained, and the room fell into a shocked and saddened silence. Already loved ones were being lost to them, before they had even grasped what was going on in their own backyard.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bang. Bang._

Uryuu Ishida panted as the last two arrows hit the mark, and leaned up against a tree, exhausted. He had been training his eyes, aim and speed for 2 days straight, and now he needed a break. The bespectacled man fell back against the tree and slid down into a sitting position, his head already lolling and his arms falling to his side. He was still breathing heavily, and reached over to get his water canteen. Grabbing it, he took a long drink and sighed, feeling the muscles in his arms, legs and torso burn mercilessly.

When he opened his eyes again, he was staring into the face of a young male Arrancar. He blinked.

Then shouted, jumping up.

"Who the hell are you?" Uryuu shouted incredulously at his opponent, and grabbed for his bow, only to realize with a start it wasn't there. The young male Arrancar smirked at him, holding the bow in his left hand and all of Uryuu's various explosives and weapons in his right.

"Are you Uryuu Ishida?" He asked.

"I asked first." Uryuu swallowed hard, feeling a nervous sweat run down his face. The Arrancar smirked again and laughed.

"Suiginto Jeagerjacques. Son of Grimmjow Jeagerjacques. Remember him?" The memories came rushing back to Uryuu. The blood, the fighting, the primal fury of this young Arrancar's deadly father was unforgettable. The young Ishida heir was shocked.

"Y-Your…father?" Uryuu was confused. Grimmjow had had a _son_?

"Yes my father you rotten little bastard. I have little sisters, too. And now I'm going to kill you."

Suiginto struck.


	5. Chapter 5

Shaorin Matsumoto walked down the long outside corridor slowly, her baby slowing her down. It was difficult to walk by this point in her pregnancy, and the baby was due in the upcoming weeks. She stepped lightly forward for a few minutes before someone came upon her, her niece Himeno Hitsugaya.

"Auntie Rin!" Himeno exclaimed, her wavy silver hair bouncing with the recoil as she stopped. "Here, let me help you." The normally quite difficult young woman smiled at her Aunt's stomach. "I can't wait for the baby, Auntie Rini. Is it going to be a boy or a girl?"

"Himeno." Rin reminded her and laughed. Her niece laughed with her.

"Right, right, 'We'll see when it happens'. Sorry." Himeno had a brilliant smile that sparkled in a way that was only hers. Shaorin knew her niece was a very lovely girl, but she was also very difficult to get along with sometimes, as her mother had been. Of course, Rin had no trouble with her, because Rin was raised by Himeno's mother, her sister Rangiku. But she sometimes worried about Himeno, and her trouble getting along with others. She seemed to Rin and Rangiku such a lonely child.

But Rin had no time to ponder further on the bleak future of her beautiful niece, because a member of her squad rushed down the corridor to her, and kneeled at her feet breathlessly.

"Captain Matsumoto-San! They've found your husband! They've found Uryuu Ishida!"


	6. Chapter 6

Shiki Jeagerjacques fluttered down to her brother's shoulder, her expression bored and her head in her hand.

"I thought Mom said she wanted him alive."

"He is." Her brother Suiginto panted, wiping some of the blood off of his face. "I just gave him a quick taste of my power."

"It better have been a 'quick taste'. A 'long taste' or a 'quick blast' could easily kill someone like him." Shiki landed on the ground next to her brother's victim. Picking up the nearest stick, she prodded Uryuu Ishida's face with it lazily. "He _is _alive,right?"

"Yeah. Sadly." Suiginto scoffed then picked up his hostage, a man almost twice his size but no problem for the young Arrancar. He stared down at Uryuu's face. "This man deserves to die. But I guess if Mom wants him alive he's in for worse than just death."

"That's true." Shiki fluttered back to Suiginto's side as they prepared to leave. "I miss Utsuku. We're going back, right?

"You've been apart for 5 minutes and already you miss her? Yeesh."

"She's my twin. I feel like half of me is gone."

"Whatever."

The siblings opened their portal to Hueco Mundo and disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

Captain Matsumoto, her young niece Himeno Hitsugaya, and the young Squad 4 member who had acted as messenger rushed into the room of the medical wing, desperate to see who was held there. Rin had only to look for a few moments before her face twisted in agony. She spun around and slapped the young messenger straight in the face, tears making their way down her cheeks. The Captain Who Cried Eternally, as she was known.

"What is this? How dare you do this? This man is not Uryuu Ishida!" She ripped the blankets from the bed and connected her hand to the man in the bed, his appearance changing immediately to a different young man, one with ragged brown hair and tan skin. Shaorin stormed from the room, leaving her shocked niece and a teary-eyed messenger who now sported a large red hand mark across her left cheek.

Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of Division 6, found her in her office, weeping hysterically behind her desk. He approached the desk. She immediately sensed his presence, hearing his footfalls as well.

"All of this running around can't be good for your child, Saiai-San." He came around the desk and knelt down near her, silent for what felt to Rin like forever. "You still have feelings for him?" She knew he wasn't talking about the baby.

"Byakuya-San…I thought you said you'd never call me 'beloved' outside the Kuchiki Palace?" With his help, Rin crawled out from beneath the desk.

"You needed to hear it."

"I know that." She told him as he held her hand to give her support. She looked him in the eye. "I told you how I feel about Ishida-San. And I told you how I feel about you. You know that." He was silent a moment.

"Yes. I do." He finally answered, his deep voice clear. He set a hand on her stomach, and she put her own hand over his.

"Byakuya-Sama. You were the one who told me that no one can know you're the father. If that were to happen, Rukia would no longer be your heir. You can't be getting so attached." It pained her to tell this to her child's father, but she knew she must, or it would ruin him. Byakuya grimaced, his hand tightening slightly on her stomach. It hurt him more than it hurt her, for sure.

"I'm going to announce that I have a child." He told her after a long silence. "I want everyone to know that this child is Kuchiki. But I'll also say that Rukia is still my heir. Even better, my son will be my heir. But Rukia will retain half of the whole inheritance because she is my sister and she is entitled." He smiled slightly. "She doesn't like the idea of living off of my inheritance anyway." Rin's eyes grew wide at his proclamation.

"Byakuya…you can't!"

"Why not?" The Kuchiki heir took Rin's hands and looked deep in her eyes. "It will all work out. I promise." Rin looked back into his dark eyes, and swallowed hard. She had no reason not to believe him. So she did.


End file.
